Overprotectiveness Can Be A Bad Thing
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: The Protectobots learn this when they go a bit overboard protecting little Katie. Done as a request for KatieMae77 and cowritten with KatieMae77 and Steelcode. :)


**KatieMae77, who owns Katie, and Steelcode asked for this one and helped me out with it too. Here you go, Amigos! Enjoy! :)**

 **Transformers G1 belongs to Hasbro. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

 **Overprotectiveness Can Be A Bad Thing**

A beautiful warm day had come to the desert and the Autobots had set up a basketball court nearby to learn about the human sport. When Katie heard about it, she wanted to play too and the Autobots agreed, seeing no harm in letting the seven-year-old play basketball with them.

At the moment, Katie was playing basketball with Huffer, Bumblebee, Cliffjumper, Brawn, and Windcharger. The latter three were on one team and the other two were on the other side with Katie, doing their best to make it fair for the little one, but she was doing pretty good too.

She was now running to the basket to make the dunk and dodged Cliffjumper, but nearly crashed into Huffer. Quickly, she tried to side-step to not crash into Huffer, but she fell and felt a sharp pain on her left ankle. "Oww!" She cried as she clung on her ankle, gritting her teeth in pain.

"Katie!" First Aid cried out in alarm.

"Sister!" Hot Spot said as both of them and the other Protectobots turned on their holoforms and ran over to her. The mini bots quickly stopped the game and gathered around the little girl.

"Are you okay, kid?!" Cliffjumper said, worry in his voice.

"It hurts!" She said as she started crying.

"Easy, sweetspark, easy. Let's get you back inside," First Aid said as he picked her up, being absolutely gentle and being mindful of her ankle.

"Huffer, why don't you learn to watch your big feet!?" Streetwise yelled.

"I didn't know that Katie would fall and get hurt!" Huffer yelled back.

"None of us knew!" Brawn yelled, coming to Huffer's defense.

"Oh right, use your sensors for Primus sake!" Groove yelled.

"Why you-!" Cliffjumper started, taking offense for his fellow mini bots.

"Guys, stop it!" Katie shouted, hoping they wouldn't start a fight.

"Shhh. Just be quiet. sweetspark." First Aid said soothingly as he rubbed her back.

"Groove, Streetwise, stand down." Hot Spot ordered.

"Fine," they said in unison, still upset.

The mini bots went back inside the _ARK_ , minus Bumblebee as he turned around. "Sorry about them, I hope you feel better, Katie," he said before he left.

"Come on sis, let's get you looked at. Then maybe we have a sweet treat?" Hot Spot suggested.

"Yeah, and watch a movie." Blades said as he rubbed their sister's back gently.

"Okay," she said softly as she snuggled close to First Aid's holoform chest.

"That's it, you're not leaving our side for a minute." Hot Spot said gently, deciding that Katie wouldn't be out of their sights ever again.

"I agree," said First Aid and the other three nodded as they went inside.

* * *

Two days had passed since then and little Katie began noticing that the Protectobots were going a little too far of being overprotective of her. They were shadowing her, carrying her a whole lot more often, and they even wouldn't let her see the mini bots, Wheeljack, and even Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. While she didn't mind them helping her, she was getting a bit tired of them being so protective and finally managed to slip away one day, slowly limping down the hallway with her bandaged ankle, using the wall for support. "Katie? What are you doing? First Aid said for you to stay off that leg," Hot Spot said as he picked her up.

"I'm trying to, but I want to see Rachel," the seven year old said while inwardly groaning that he had caught her.

"Then I'll take you," he said.

The little girl sighed as they went off to find Rachel, but then saw Groove walked up to them. "Katie, have you eaten yet?" He asked.

"Not yet," she said.

"Sweetling, you need to eat, come on." Groove said, taking her from Hot Spot as she groaned.

"But I want to see my sister."

"Now Katie, you're young and need all the nourishment you can get," he said gently but sternly. Katie sighed again as Groove walked in the rec room with her in his holoform arms. Streetwise and Blades were waiting for them.

"Oh, there you are, baby sis, we had a healthy lunch ready for you," Streetwise said as Blades accepted the young in his holoform arms and started feeding her like a baby.

"Here you go baby sis, eat up," he said, holding a spoonful which she ate slowly.

"That's our little sister," First Aid said as he walked in and gently kissed Katie's forehead. "How's the cutest little sister doing?"

"Okay, I guess," she said.

"That's good. Now how about we draw some pictures? I'll even invite Rachel." Hot Spot said.

"It's nice and safe. You're injured and should be taking it easy," Blades said.

"Okay," the young girl replied.

"Good girl," Groove said as he ruffles her honey brown hair.

Later on that evening, little Katie and little Rachel were drawing some pictures as the Protectobots kept an eye on them, mostly Katie. Unknown to them, Katie was telling her problems to her sister.

"Wow, they're really watching you like a hawk," Rachel whispered.

"I know, I want to tell them but I'm scared that they'll be mad at me," Katie whispered.

"Do you want me to tell Ironhide and Optimus?" Rachel asked.

"Later, if they go too far," her sister answered.

"Okay," the blonde-haired girl agreed.

They continued drawing when suddenly Hot Spot looked at the time. "Hmm, already seven. Might be time for you two to get some recharge, especially you Katie," he said, picking his little sister up.

"But Spoty, we don't go to bed till 8:30," she said.

"Well sleep is what you need. First a warm bath, then bed."

Katie groaned. "Now, now, come on, a nice warm wash to calm you down for a nice sleep," he said and heading for the wash racks. Rachel watched them go and got up, deciding to go find someone who she could talk to. She was really worried that the Protectobots were really going too far. She soon found Blaster and went up to him.

"What's up, kiddo?" The music loving Autobot asked.

"Blaster, do you think the Protectobots are going just a little bit overboard with watching Katie all the time?" She asked. "She's not a baby, but they seem to be treating her like one."

"Hmm," he said thoughtfully. "Guess they just really want her to get well soon."

Beside him, the Autobot cassettes were listening and Steeljaw grew thoughtful, remembering how his brothers had once been when he had been injured. He had finally shown them they didn't have to be protective and they were still protective, but didn't crowd him if he was injured. He now decided he'd see Katie later on when she was in bed.

Meanwhile, Hot Spot had given Katie her bath and now set her down in her bed, arranging lots of pillows around her. "Is this really necessary, Hot Spot?" She asked.

"Just keeping you safe and comfortable. Nighty-night, baby sis," he said, kissed her forehead before leaving.

Later, in the middle of the night, Steeljaw quietly walked in, carefully jumping up on Katie's bed, gently waking her up. "Hi Steeljaw," she said as the lion cassette licked and nuzzles her cheek, making her giggle quietly. "You understand what I'm going through with my brothers being overprotective of me?" She asked.

Steeljaw nodded quietly. "I just wish I could tell them how I feel, but I'm scared. I wish I could just get away from them for a while," Katie said as she looked at her injured ankle.

Getting an idea, Steeljaw opened the window and got down for her to climb on his back. "You're going to help me?" She asked. He nodded, waiting until she had climbed up on his back before he jumped out of the window and ran to the park.

Having heard a noise, Hot Spot went in to check on the young girl. "Katie?" He opened the door but found Katie gone. "Katie? Come on out, this is not funny. Katie!"

Receiving no response, he frantically searched the bedroom, waking Rachel up and she sat up, rubbing her eyes. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Katie! Katie's missing!" Hot Spot shouted. His shouts brought the other Autobots to the room.

"Whaddya mean Katie's missing?!" Streetwise shouted as the Protectobots frantically searched for her.

Rachel then saw Steeljaw's tracks and the open window, "Steeljaw must've taken Katie with him and jumped out of the window," she said.

"Why that cat, I'll…I'll-!" Groove said angrily before transforming and racing out.

"Where ya five going?" Ironhide asked.

"To find our sister and when we bring her back, she's getting a firm talking to. Then we will talk to Prime about having her stay in our room," Streetwise said as he transformed and sped away with Hot Spot, First Aid, and Blades following. Rachel knew she had to do something and turned to the large red bot.

"Ironhide? There's something I need to tell you and Optimus. It's about Katie and the Protectobots," she said.

"I'm all audios, Rachel," he said as she told him what Katie had said to her. When she finished, he commed Optimus and gathered some of the other Autobots and they headed out to find Katie while Blaster stayed with Rachel. The music loving Autobot chuckled.

"Guess Steeljaw agreed with you about the Protectobots, kiddo," he said.

"I hope Optimus and the others find them soon, before the Protectobots do something that they might regret," the young girl said worriedly.

* * *

Meanwhile at the park, little Katie was sitting at the swings as she was petting Steeljaw. "Steeljaw, do your brothers and Blaster get overprotective of you too, sometimes?" she asked. He nodded.

Suddenly, there was rustling in the bushes. "Well, we'll, well what do we have here boys?" A familiar voice said, making Katie and Steeljaw turn around to see Rumble, Frenzy, and Ravage. Katie gasped and Steeljaw growled, firmly standing in front of Katie to shield her. "Oh, it's the Autobrat and the Aluminum Jaw." Rumble said.

"Leave us alone, Rumdumb!" Katie yelled as she picked up a rock and threw it at him, hitting his head hard.

"Oh, you asked for it! Frenzy, Ravage, get em!" He shouted.

Steeljaw roared and began fighting Ravage as Katie climbed onto the jungle gym and tried to fight back the pain on her ankle as Frenzy chased after her. "What's the matter, fleshie? Scared?" He taunted.

"I'm not scared of you, Frenzeek! Catch me if you can!" She said bravely.

"Poor fleshy, guess we'll have to teach you some manners!" Frenzy said as Rumble joined in.

"You can't catch me!" The seven year old said as she started climbing.

"Why you little-!" Rumble said angrily.

"I'm in here, stupid heads!" She called out, sticking her tongue out at them.

"Now you're done!" Frenzy and Rumble said together.

Katie quickly slid down the tube as Steeljaw pushed Ravage into the mud. "No I'm not, you are!" She said as Steeljaw caught her. Both Rumble and Frenzy got stuck in the tube, making the seven-year-old laugh. Steeljaw then let her get down and licked her face, making her giggle. "That'll show those bozos. Thanks Steelie," she said, hugging him.

"KATIE!" Hot Spot, Groove, Streetwise, Blades, and First Aid shouted as they saw the whole thing, transforming and running towards her. Katie shrieked and tried to hide behind Steeljaw, who stood over her protectively as the Protectobots came up to them.

"You're in so much trouble once we get these cons away," Streetwise said, picking Frenzy, Rumble, and Ravage from the tube and mud by the scruffs of their necks. "Get lost punks, and don't come back," he said warningly, giving the cassette cons the boot as they flew away.

The Protectobots then turned on their holoform and Hot Spot grabbed Katie's shoulders. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH DANGER YOU WERE IN?!" He shouted as she bent her head down and closed her eyes.

"Katie, do you have any idea of what could've happen to you?! You could've been more hurt or worse!" First Aid shouted, none of them knowing that the little girl had started to whimper.

"We'll be moving you into our room from now on. That and from now on, you're not going anywhere without one of us. Protectobots, no one else except Optimus Prime," Hot Spot said.

After a moment, they noticed that Katie wasn't saying anything, but she had started shivering and some tears escaped her eyes. "Katie? Are you okay? Is your ankle hurting?" First Aid asked worriedly.

"Katie, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Hot Spot asked.

"Sweetspark, please answer us." Groove said.

"Katie, come on say something!" Blades said, worried.

"Baby sis, are you alright?" Streetwise asked.

That was the breaking point. "I'M FINE! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU EVER AGAIN! I HATE YOU!" Katie shouted before she broke down in tears as Ironhide, Bumblebee, and Cliffjumper showed up.

The outburst made the Protectobots freeze in shock, which gave Katie the chance to break free from Hot Spot and run/limp over to the tunnel, climbing in and hugging her knees close to her chest, crying some more.

"Nice going guys," Ironhide said, letting out a sigh.

"But, what did we do?! All we're trying to do is to protect her!" Blades said.

"That's the problem, you guys had been way too overprotective of her, the red Autobot said as Bumblebee and Cliffjumper turned on their holoform and they and Steeljaw walked over to the tunnel, going in and sitting down beside Katie.

"Katie? Are you okay sis?" Cliffjumper asked worriedly as he rubbed her back.

"No, I don't feel too good," she said as she started coughing.

Bumblebee placed his holoform hand on her forehead. "You're feeling a little warm, Kate. Do you really mean to say those things to the Protectobots?" He asked.

"I don't know. Now I'm really scared," she said as she coughed more as the two mini bots hugged her and Steeljaw licked her face gently.

First Aid, hearing Katie cough, moved to go to her, but stopped after remembering what she had said. "Is Katie…afraid of us?" He asked Ironhide worriedly.

"I'm afraid so," he replied. "She's worried cause she wanted to tell you how she felt, but afraid that you'd be mad at her."

"What? But, we'll never be mad at her. She's our baby sister," Blades said.

Ironhide gently sighed. "She's not a little sparkling, guys," he said, his tone gentle. "She's a youngling and younglings don't like to be treated like babies. And that's what you were doing to Katie. Treating her like a baby."

The Protectobots looked at each other and hung their heads. "We…We didn't mean…for our little sister to feel that way," Groove admitted softly

"Okay, then you guys need to go in there and apologize to her," Ironhide said, his tone still gentle. "Go make it right."

Hearing that, Bumblebee, Cliffjumper, and Steeljaw nodded to each other and got out of the tunnel, allowing the Protectobots to crawl in. "Katie?" Hot Spot called softly.

"Sweetspark?" First Aid said softly.

She lifted up her head, looking up at them as they gathered around her with worried looks on their faces. "Sweetspark, we're so sorry. We didn't mean to upset you," Hot Spot said as went he touch her shoulder, but she flinched away. "Katie, we're not mad at you. We just wanted to protect you," he continued gently. "It's not your fault."

"It is my fault," She said as her shoulders shook. "If it wasn't for my clumsiness, you guys wouldn't be so protective of me." She started crying and coughed again. "I'm sorry for what I said! I'm a horrible sister!"

It was quiet for a moment before Streetwise spoke up. "You are no such thing," he said gently.

"But I am!" She said, still crying. She then felt strong arms wrap around her and pull her close to them

"No, you aren't." Hot Spot, First Aid, Groove, and Blades said in unison.

"Pr-Prove it!" Katie said.

"Oh, we will." Hot Spot said as he and the other Protectobots decided she needed a massive multiple person tickle attack. She giggled at first before laughing as they continued tickling her.

"No one who giggles and laughs is a horrible person," Blades said with a smile as they continued to tickle her till she began to cough again.

"There we go, full of giggles," Hot Spot said gently as they stopped and he picked the little girl up and they crawled out of the tube as he held her gently and close to his chest as she snuggled close to him.

"I'm sorry, Spoty. I don't hate you guys," she apologized again.

"You have nothing to apologize for. We screwed up, not you," he said softly

"I forgive you, big bubbas," she said as she coughed again.

First Aid gently felt her forehead. "You do feel warm," he said in concern, his voice gentle. "Come on, let's get you back to the _ARK_ for a hot bath and some medicine. Hot Spot, help me wrap her up in a blanket."

After he and Hot Spot wrapped a blanket around her, Katie looked at them, a bit worried they were going into overprotective mode again, something First Aid noticed. "We need to keep you warm until we get you to base," he explained transforming and opening his door. She nodded, not putting up a fuss, but rather smiling, knowing she had her brothers back.

Ironhide, Bumblebee, Cliffjumper, and Steeljaw smiled as they transformed too, glad to see Katie wasn't scared of the Protectobots anymore. Hot Spot put the little girl inside his brother's alt mode and First Aid held her in his holoform lap as they all drove back to the _ARK_. She started to yawn and felt like falling asleep. "Get some rest little sis, I'll wake you when we get back to base," he said gently. "We'll protect you, but we'll also let you have a life."

"I want to have a life with all of you Autobots and Rachel," she said tiredly as she fell asleep in his arms, making him smile and kiss her forehead in brotherly affection.

A little later when they got home, Hot Spot, Groove, and Streetwise went to talk to Optimus, Ironhide, and some others as First Aid went to get some medicine for Katie as she and Blades waited for them in her room. Blades sat on the bed and gently stroked Katie's honey brown hair as she curled up next to him. "Hey sis, promise me that the next time we overdo something, you'll just tell us or Optimus and not run off in the middle of the night?" He asked. She giggled, but nodded.

"Okay, Blades, I promise," she said.

"Good," he said with a nod.

"Katie, it's time for your medicine," First Aid said as he handed her a plastic cup of orange medicine. She slowly drank it and shivered at the taste when she was done. "Good girl, here this will help," he said as he gave her a glass of water. She gratefully drank it, washing away the nasty taste of the medicine.

"Now, it's way past your bedtime," Hot Spot said gently as he walked in with Groove and Streetwise behind him.

"Will you guys stay with me, please?" Katie asked hopefully, giving them puppy eyes.

"Alright, but you need to sleep," Groove said, his voice gentle.

"Okay," she said tiredly, watching her brothers as they got up on her large bed, surrounding her as they all got comfortable and each of them kissed her goodnight, watching over her as she started to fall asleep.

"Goodnight, big bubbas, I love you," she said softly, truly meaning it.

"Love you, Little Spark, " they said unanimously.

Smiling, Katie fell asleep while snuggled close to her big brothers as they fell asleep too, still protective of her, but not overdoing it.

After all, overprotectiveness could be a bad thing and they didn't want to do that again to their little sister.

* * *

 **Please leave a review for KatieMae77, Steelcode, and myself, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
